Fate/Hope
Fate/Hope '(運, 命/希望, ''Unmei/ kibō) is the third Tokyo Holy Grail War, coming after Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver (1st Tokyo Holy Grail War), and Fate/Prototype (2nd Tokyo Holy Grail War). Story Novel Structure In Fate/Hope, most the story is written in fragments from the various perspectives of each of the different Masters, Servants and Magi who are either participants or observers in the First Holy Grail War. Each of the novels normally focus around one or a couple of different protagonists. For example: * Volume 1 - "Sword of Victory Arc" - In this first novel, the novel focuses primarily on Saber as she is one of the main characters. It focuses on the legend of Saber as well as her true name, backstory, and struggles. * Volume 2 - "Best Day Gone Wrong Arc" - The second novel focuses on Caster`s bad eyesight as well as his weak constitution when it comes to battle. His religion is a bit restricting in terms of battle shall we say? His relationship with all of his former masters is explored here as well as his polientlness towards female servants. *cough* *cough* that will also be included in his legend. * Volume 3 - "Blade of the Samurai Arc" - This arc focuses on Berserker`s flaws, her strong human morals, as well as her past, and backstory. Also her master - servant relationship is explored here as well. * Volume 4 - "Letters to Terra Arc" - In this arc, we are introduced to what the Masters of Fate/Hope wish for and each has a very interesting wish. * Volume 5 - "Letters to Terra Part 2 Arc" - In the second part of the Letters to Terra Arc, we get to see what the Servants wish for (warning: all of these wishes stem from their pasts, myths, and legends). Additionally, the Fate/Cordelia Midford ''novel is meant to serve as a tie-in between Volume 4 and Volume 5 of the novels. Moreover, Bonus Acts are attached to the novels which focus more on the minor characters e.g. Sakura Honda or specific characters e.g. Caster to add a lot more depth to their characters. Setting The story of Fate/Hope is set in the city of Tokyo, eight years after the last Tokyo Holy Grail War with new masters and servants. The main areas of Tokyo that are covered by the novels are the districts of Akihabara, Setagaya, and Yokohama with one of the major battles being carried out on top of Tokyo Bay, much like the ''Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver Novels. Plot The story begins with a young Korean Mage, Sakura Wonhwa who is walking home from school with her friends when she is attacked by an enemy master and servant. Knocking out her friends with a strong sedative drug, she drags them inside of her house, locks the door and goes out to fight the enemy master and servant, summoning her own servant in the process of fighting. This battle is fought on a seperate timeline where there was no Holy Grail War referred to as Fate/Memories of the Dead. This battle is the Holy Grail War, the third of a series of mutual slaughters where seven Magi and seven Servants team up together to fight in a battle royale to win the Holy Grail, a mystical omnipotent wish-granting device to have their own wishes granted. One of the Masters participating in this fight is Letta`s own older sister, 'Zara' who has summoned Lancer (Azula Pendragon), one of the most excellent knight classes. As each of the Seven Masters summon their Servants and fight, more of the mysteries surrounding the Holy Grail aisrevealed, culminating in a nepic battle that will test loyalties, forge new alliances, and makes one question, who is the real Master in this Holy Grail War? Characters in Hope '''Julian Harroway An innocent boy, who slaughters people without realizing it, he is the elder cousin of Letta and Zara, as well as a distant relative of Sakura Wonhwa. He is the master of Archer, along with being the older brother of Ayaka Sajyou, the main protagonist from Fate/Prototype. Archer The fabled Knight of Piety and Loyalty. A Elemental of Nature, who was summoned by Julian Harroway to fight in the Holy Grail War of Fate/Hope. Sakura Wonhwa The master of Saber who holds the Master's Degree of the first-ranked magus, Seraphim. Tactical, dry-humored, but very intelligent, Sakura is the daughter of a long line of mages that goes back to the Age of Gods. Saber The legendary King Arthur II. Called the Second Coming of the King of Knights, she is a lot more relaxed than both of her counterparts but in her battles, she can kick butt. Her wish is to save humanity from it`s own